Wątek forum:REGULAMIN/@comment-25610585-20160624195007
Od dłuższego czasu narzekałem, że regulamin jest.... do dupy. Po co ten cytat na początku skoro regulamin jest delikatny jak Eldarki? Po co ten cytat na końcu nie wnoszący nic do regulaminu? Dlaczego nie ma wymiaru kar i jasno określonych rzeczy? Cóż... Odpowiedź była tak satysfakcjonująca jak walka z kultystą. Dlatego napisałem własny regulamin, który określa rzeczy. Jest w nim wymiar kar i trochę więcej ifnromacji. Dyskusję na jego temat pozostawiam wam w komentarzach poniżej. Chociaż i tak wątpię, że ktoś go przeczyta chociaż w połowie, albowiem TL;DR. _ _ _ _ _ _ Regulamin Astronomicanu. Wstęp do regulaminu Regulamin Astronomicanu jest zbiorem spisanych zasad, których celem jest zapewnienie efektywnego i stabilnego rozwoju strony przy jednoczesnym, należytym, zachowaniu swobód języka, postaw użytkowników i ich wierzeń. Astronomican jest internetową encyklopedią gromadzącą informacje o uniwersum Warhammera 40k. Jest ona nieodpłatnie tworzona przez Polskich fanów i dla Polskich fanów jako kompendium wiedzy o uniwersum. Tym samym nie ma prawnego powiązania z oficjalnym wydawcą, firmą Games Workshops, tworzącym uniwersum Warhammera 40k. Astronomican Wiki jest projektem stworzonym i działającym w serwisie Wiki, na którym obowiązują ogólne, odgórnie ustanowione przez serwis zasady użytkowania, a także prawo stanu Kalifornia znajdującego się w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na stronie serwisu obowiązują również zasady etykiety i netykiety. W razie złamanie zasad użytkowania (ang. Terms of Use – ToU) lub zasad zapisanych w regulaminie obowiązującym na stronie Astronomicanu, użytkownik może zostać ukarany zależnie od okoliczności i przewinienia. Może się to zakończyć czasową, a nawet permamentą blokadą kona. W obu wypadkach ogranicza to możliwość dokonywania wkładu w rozwój strony Astronomicanu. Regulamin egzekwuje administracja strony i dba by go przestrzegano. Regulamin strony obowiązuje wszystkich użytkowników, każdy z nich ma równe prawa i każdy może otrzymać blokadę niezależnie od stanowiska jakie obecnie piastuje. Administrator, który jest zwykłym użytkownikiem z prawami, może otrzymać każdy rodzaj kary, a stanowisko przez niego piastowane nie może być okolicznością łagodzącą o czym szerzej w „Okoliczności łagodzące i obciążające”. 1. Zasady ogólne 1.Nieznajomość regulaminu Astronomicanu czy zasad użytkowania nie zwalnia z ich przestrzegania. To samo tyczy się etykiety i netykiety. Nieznajomość którejkolwiek z nich nie jest, nie licząc poniższych wypadków, okolicznością łagodzącą, a użytkownik jest karany tak jakby znał regulamin. *1.1 Każdy nowo zarejestrowany użytkownik ma obowiązek zapoznać się z regulaminem w czasie nie dłuższym niż jeden dzień od czasu zarejestrowania. Po upłynięciu tego czasu użytkownik jest traktowany na równi z każdym innym. *1.2 Każdy użytkownik ma obowiązek zapoznać się z wprowadzonymi w regulaminie zmianami na co ma czas nie dłuższy niż jeden dzień. Po upłynięciu tego czasu, nie jest to okolicznością łagodzącą. **1.2.1 Jeżeli doszło do zmiany jedynie w jednej z sekcji regulaminu użytkownicy zapoznają się, ale tylko ze zmianami w danej sekcji, pozostałe części regulaminu obowiązują w sposób normalny. 2. Łamanie regulaminu lub zasad użytkowania, rzadziej netykiety i etykiety, może zakończyć się karą w postaci blokady zależnej od przewinienia. *2.2 Netykieta i etykieta nie są tak mocno egzekwowane jak zasady użytkowania i regulamin strony Astronomicanu. Co nie znaczy, że można je ciągle łamać. *2.3 Jeżeli użytkownik będzie ciągle pogwałcać zasady dwóch powyższych, opisanym w punkcie 2.2, pomniejszych aktów. Podlega to karze w postaci ostrzeżenia lub blokady do czasu wynoszącego od 2 godzin do 3 dni. 3. Administracja nie może ukarać użytkownika serwisu za rzeczy, które nie zostały uwzględnione w regulaminie. *3.1Tyczy się to również czynów, które w chwili popełnienia nie były uwzględnione jako obowiązujące w regulaminie. **3.1.1 Jeżeli w momencie popełnienia wykroczenia zapisanego w regulaminie, był on popełniony w czasie w którym obowiązywał czas na zapoznanie się ze zmianą, może zostać zastosowana okoliczność łagodząca. *3.2 Administracja, dając blokadę, musi podać konkretny powód, pod postacią numeru złamanego punktu i/lub przytoczonego fragmentu regulaminu. **3.2.1 Niewłaściwie lub błędnie nadana blokada powinna natychmiast zostać zmieniona, w wypadku nie poprawienia błędów blokada jest nieważna, a użytkownik jest traktowany tak jakby został zablokowany bezpodstawnie, przez co Administrator nadający blokadę będzie miał wyciągane konsekwencje. 4. Dodatkowe konta, zwane Multikontami, niezależnie od ich przeznaczenia, będące szkodliwe lub nie, zostaną zablokowane permamentnie. Posiadacz, zależnie od okoliczności w których to administracja bierze pod uwagę ilość, przeznaczenie i szkodliwość kont, może otrzymać karę w postaci zwykłego ostrzeżenia lub czasowej blokady konta o czasie trwania od 1 do 7 dni. 2. Zasady współtworzenia Astronomicanu 1. Artykuły tworzone na stronie Astronomicanu winne być tworzone jedynie w oparciu o oficjalne źródła informacji, takie jak książki, czasopisma, codexy i oficjalne strony, zatwierdzone przez firmę Games Worshop tworzącą uniwersum Warhammera 40k. *1.1 Tematyką artykułów tworzonych na stronie może być wszystko co związane jest z uniwersum warhammera i ma potwierdzoną kanoniczność. **1.1.1 Tyczy się to również rzeczy ze starszych edycji codexów, albowiem Games Workshops nigdy nie wypowiedziało się w temacie kanoniczności tych rzeczy, a stoją one pod znakiem zapytania. 2. Każdy użytkownik ma prawo do edycji każdego znajdującego się na stronie atykułu, a nawet całkowitej zmiany jego wyglądu i treści, jeżeli zwiększy to jakość przekazywanych informacji. *2.2 Użytkownik ma obowiązek informować i/lub poprawiać każdy znaleziony błąd kanoniczny, ortograficzny, interpunkcyjny, fleksyjny czy składniowy. **2.2.1 Tyczy się to również wytykania braku źródeł i weryfikowania informacji zawartych w źródłach. 3. Każdy użytkownik ma obowiązek, kończąc artykuł wypisać informacje z jakich źródeł czy stron korzystał pisząc artykuł, podając przy tym numery stron w codexach lub książkach w celu łatwiejszego zweryfikowania użytych informacji. *3.1. Zabrania się jakiegokolwiek spisywania informacji z innych stron internetowych poświęconych uniwersum Warhammera 40k, pod groźbą czasowego zablokowania konta na 1 do 3 dni. **3.1.1 Nie zabrania się natomiast porównywać artykuły i weryfikować użytych przez użytkowników innej Wiki źródeł z których korzystali. 5. Użytkownik zobowiązujący się do napisania/poprawy/edycji artykuły jest zobowiązany do opatrzenia edytowanego artykułu specjalnym szablonem (link), świadczącym o jego edycji, a po zakończeniu prac, jeżeli tego wymaga artykuł, dodania szablonu świadczącego o jego statucie. Np. Półkanoniczność. *5.1 Dodawanie szablonu „W budowie” nie tyczy się to edycji krótkich jednorazowych i/lub edycji w której użytkownik zawiera cały swój wkład w jednym rzucie. *5.2 Użytkownik może poprawiać wszystkie artykuły wymagające poprawy, a także artykuły są opatrzone szablonami informującymi o potrzebnej poprawie. Za robienie niepotrzebnych edycji, np. robienie z kropki wielokropka, po to aby mieć edycję, będą wciągane konsekwencje w postaci ostrzeżenia, a w wypadku dalszych podobnych wypadków czasowym karą zablokowania konta od 2 godzin do 7 dni. **5.2.1 Wyjątkiem od tego są artykuły opatrzone szablonem „w budowie”, w których ostatnia edycja została wykonana w ciągu ostatnich minionych 7 dni. 6. Administracja ma prawo usunąć część lub cały artykuł, jeżeli zaistnieje potwierdzenie podejrzenia, że artykuł został skopiowany z innej strony poświęconej uniwersum Warhammera 40k, a nie został napisany prze użytkownika. *6.1 Administracja ma prawo do usunięci artykułu nieukończonego i porzuconego, jak i tego w trakcie budowy, jeżeli czas od ostatniej edycji wynosi więcej niż siedem dni. *6.2 Użytkownik będący autorem, bądź każdy inny kto zobowiązuje się do wzięcia artykuł oznaczonego jako „do usunięcia”, ma 7 dni, na jego poprawę. W przeciwnym razie Administracja będzie zmuszona się go pozbyć. 7. Każdy użytkownik, dodając obraz bądź filmik video jest zobowiązany oznaczyć go odpowiednią kategorią i licencją. Jeżeli użytkownik nie wie jak to zrobić należy zapoznać się z poradnikiem i/lub zapytać innego użytkownika bądź poprosić go o pomoc. *7.1 Nagminne dodawanie obrazków bez licencji czy kategorii grozi otrzymaniem ostrzeżenia. *7.2. Ostrzeżenia są dawane za nie dodawanie licencji i/lub kategorii do obrazków przesłanych w ciągu 8 godzin poczynając od pierwszego, przesłanego i nieokreślonego obrazka. Nie ma więc znaczenia czy był to 1 obraz czy 30. Po upłynięciu czasu użytkownik otrzymuje ostrzeżenie. Po upłynięciu czasu kolejnych 8 godzin, użytkownik może otrzymać drugie ostrzeżenie jeżeli w tym czasie nie uzupełnił danymi dodanych wcześniej obrazków lub otrzymać je za kolejne dodane obrazki które nie zostały skatalogowane. **7.2.1 Ostrzeżenia znikają po upłynięciu 7 dni od ich udzielenia na tablicy użytkownika. *7.3 Jeżeli użytkownik w ogóle nie doda kategorii i licencji do obrazków, porzucając tę czynność kompletnie lub dostanie 3 ostrzeżenia może on otrzymać czasową blokadę konta zawierającą się w graniach od 1 do 3 dni. 8 Użytkownicy zobowiązani są do stosowania poprawnego i należytego słownictwa w artykułach. *8.1 Wszelki humor, zarówno wysokich jak i niskich lotów, jest zabroniony we wszelkich formach. Szczególnie w podpisach do obrazków, gdzie ma się znajdować opis lub informacje na temat obrazu. Używanie wulgaryzmów i przekleństw jest również zabronione. **8.1.1 Wyjątek stanowią cytaty rdzennie wypowiedzianych (zapisanych) przez postacie w kanonie uniwersum zdania i słownictwo. *8.2 Przeinaczanie cytatów na swoją korzyść i/lub ich znaczne edytowanie dodające bardziej wulgarne określenia będzie karane tak jakby było to celowe działanie. **8.2.1 Karą za treści wulgarne i stosowanie przekleństw jest ostrzeżenie lub blokada czasowa na 1 do 3 dni. 9. Zabronione jest wstawianie i rozpowszechnianie treści pornograficznych, obraźliwych treści na tle religijnym, a także propagowanie, upowszechnianie i gloryfikowanie, treści antysemickich, nazistowskich i komunistycznych w tworzonych artykułach, co grozi natychmiastową blokadą. *9.1. Karą za cztery podmioty, wymienione w powyższym punkcie, jest natychmiastowa blokada od 10 do 30 dni , a w razie poważniejszego złamania tej reguły, blokada permamentna. *9.2 Karą za upowszechniane treści pornograficznych jest czasowe zablokowanie konta na 1 do 3 dni. **9.2.1 Wyjątek stanowią artykuły związane z demonami z domeny Slaanesh, albowiem jej demonice i wyznawcy pokazują strefy erogenne. 3. Zasady zachowania na forum publicznym. Na stronie Astronomican, zachowanie na forum publicznym oznacza postawy prezentowane na forum strony, tablicach użytkowników, w komentarzach, a także blogach, artykułach czy profilach użytkowników. 1. Użytkownicy zobowiązani są do zachowywana kultury języka ojczystego. Celem tego zaleca się użycia autokorekty i/lub słownika, a najlepiej obu. *1.1 Użytkownicy zobowiązani są do używania znaków interpunkcyjnych celem uniknięcia nieporozumienia powodem braku rozdzielenia słów kropką bądź przecinkiem, co może zmienić cały kontekst zdania lub całej wypowiedzi i prowadzić do kłótni. *1.2 Liczne łamanie punktu 1. podlega karze w postaci ostrzeżenia, a w wypadku niedostosowania się i dalszego, nagminnego łamania punktu 1. może zakończyć się to blokadą konta nie krótszą niż 2 godziny i nie dłuższą niż 1 dzień. 2. Zabronione jest prowokowanie i obrażanie innych użytkowników serwisu, jak również stosowanie słów powszechnie uznawanych za wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa. *2.2 Publiczne ubliżenie, wyśmianie lub jawne prowokowanie i podżeganie do kłótni może zakończyć się natychmiastową blokadą na czas od 1 do 3 dni, niezależnie od tego czy osoba prowokowana lub obrażana poczuła się poruszona lub dotknięta słowami. W wypadku nagminnego powtarzania się łamanie tEgo punktu kara może zostać zwiększona do czasu nie większego niż 30 dni. **2.2.1 Cenzura w postaci spacji, wcięcia innym słowem lub frazą, braku jednej lub większej ilości liter czy zastąpionych wielokropkiem albo bliżej nieokreślonymi znakami, również podlegają karze. *2.3 Kara może zostać zmniejszona lub wydłużona zależnie od okoliczności łagodzących lub obciążających, które są brane pod uwagę przez administrację astronomicanu. *2.4 Osoba która była obiektem jednego z podmiotów opisanych w punkcie 2 zasad zachowania na forum publicznym, może wstawić się za winnym celem odwołania kary lub jej złagodzenia. Wystarczy, że zgłosi taką informację do jednego z użytkowników będącym członkiem administracji. **2.4.1 Osoba, która była obiektem jednego z podmiotów opisanych w punkcie 2 zasad zachowania na forum publicznym, może nalegać na zwiększenie zastosowanej kary podając ku temu logiczne i uzasadnione, a najlepiej udokumentowane, powody tej prośby. W tej sprawie należy również zgłosić się do członka administracji 3. Użytkownicy zobowiązani są do szanowania poglądów i uczuć innych użytkowników korzystających z serwisu Wikia, będących na stronie Astronomicanu, aby unikać kłótni i lub nieporozumień. *3.1 Punkt 3. nie obowiązuje jeżeli wyznawane przez użytkownika wartości kolidują z zasadami zachowania opisanymi w regulaminie sekcji o tym stanowiącej. **3.1.1 Jeżeli wartości użytkownika podlegają pod punkt 3.1 opisany powyżej, użytkownicy mogą nie szanować jego poglądów i wartości, lecz nie mogą się oni z tego powodu nabijać i podżegać do kłótni. ***3.1.1.1 złamanie punktu 3.1.1 podlega pod łamanie pod punkt 2.2 zasad zachowania na forum publicznym. I jest tak samo karane. 4. Zabrania się wyśmiewania i robienia żartów z osób posiadających stwierdzenie o chorobie mogącej ograniczać ich zdolności poznawcze i/lub wykonawcze. *4.1 wymiary kary podlegają pod punkt 2.2 zasad zachowania na forum publicznym. 5. Zabrania się dodawania i rozprowadzania po stronie wyraźnie widocznej pornografii na stronie Astronomicanu niezależnie od miejsca i zgody użytkowników. Dodanie hiperłącza, nawet z wyraźnym poinformowaniem o zawieranej treści również będzie karane. *5.1 Wyjątek stanowią obrazy przedstawiające domenę Slaanesh, jej demonów i wyznawców. Jednak ogranicza się to tylko i wyłącznie do artykułów. Wszelkie formy umieszczane poza artykułami podlegają karze tak jakby była to wyraźna pornografia. *5.2 Karą za rozpowszechnianie wyraźnej pornografii jest ostrzeżenie lub czasowa blokada konta do 5 dni. 6. Zabronione jest wstawianie i rozpowszechnianie obraźliwych treści na tle religijnym, a także propagowanie, upowszechnianie i gloryfikowanie, treści antysemickich, nazistowskich i komunistycznych, co grozi natychmiastową blokadą. *6.2. Karą za cztery podmioty, wymienione w powyższym punkcie, jest natychmiastowa blokada od 10 do 30 dni , a w razie poważniejszego złamania tej reguły, blokada permamentna. *6.3 Karą za treści wulgarne jest ostrzeżenie lub blokada czasowa na 1 do 3 dni. 7. Użytkownicy mają obowiązek komentować artykuły na temat. Mianowicie komentować artykuł i rzeczy w nim zawarte, pod postacią treści, błędów i obrazków w nim się znajdujących. *7.1 Wszelkie, dłuższe, odbieganie od tematyki artykułu, są niedozwolone i będą kasowane przez administrację. *7.2 Wszelkie dłuższe dyskusje i szerszy zakres rozmów powinien być prowadzony w miejscu do tego wyznaczonym, którym to może być, za zgodą użytkownika, jego tablica lub temat Pogadanki wyznaczony do rozmów rozciągniętych w czasie. Miejscem przeznaczonym do szerszej rozmowy jest również Czat Astronomicanu. 8. Tablica i blogi użytkowników są miejscami na których ich autor, jak również osoby przez niego do rzeczy tej uprzywilejowane mogą robić na nich wszystko co tylko przyjdzie im do głowy dopóki jest to zgodne z regulaminem Astronomicanu. Przewinienia podlegają karze związanej z punktami. 9. Profil użytkownika jest szczególnym miejscem w który może on opisać siebie i/lub rzeczy przez siebie tworzone. Podobnie jaki tablica, także i tutaj może on robić co tylko zapragnie póki jest to zgodne z regulaminem. *9.1 Użytkownik jest zobowiązany do dodania kategorii użytkownicy do swojej strony użytkownika. *9.2 – Inni użytkownicy nie mają możliwości edytowania profilów innych użytkowników bez ich wyraźnej zgody. Złamanie tego punktu podlega karze ostrzeżenia lub 1 dnia blokady. 4. Zasady zachowania na czacie. Czat Astronomicanu jest miejscem w którym użytkownicy mogą się ze sobą porozumieć w czasie rzeczywistym. Reguły panujące na nim są łagodniejsze i administracja pozwala na wiele rzeczy. 1. W godzinach od 23:00 do 5:00 na czacie Astronomicanu panują tak zwane „Slaanesh hours”. W godzinach tych wszystkie zasady panujące na czacie nie są tak rygorystycznie przestrzegane, a administracja na wiele rzeczy przymyka oko. 2. Zabrania się prowokowania i ubliżania innym użytkownikom, ich członkom rodziny zarówno zmarłym jak i żywym, pod groźbą kary w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu lub czasowej blokady możliwości użytkowania czatu. *2.1 Zależnie od wulgarności obrazy administracja może wyrzucić użytkownika z czatu, a po dwukrotnym pozbyciu się użytkownika, jeżeli ten dalej będzie łamał zasadę, może dać ona blokadę w okolicach od 2 godzin do 3 dni. **2.1.1 Wyjątek stanowi bezpośrednia, nagła obraza użytkownika. Wówczas Administracja może zastosować nagle środki perswazji i zablokować użytkownika od razu, od 3 aż do 5 dni. *2.2 Wyjątek od całości stanowi sytuacja gdzie osobie ubliżanej takie rzeczy nie przeszkadzają i wyraziła ona zgodę, o której wiedzą osoby trzecie czyli inny użytkownik lub członek administracji. *2.3 Administracja ma możliwość odwołania blokady po wyraźnej informacji osoby, której to ubliżano. 3. Zabroniony jest niczym nieuzasadniony i liczny spam. Jego autor może zostać ukarany ostrzeżeniem w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu. Jeżeli użytkownik otrzyma 2 ostrzeżenia Administracja ma możliwość zablokowania użytkownika przy następnym przewinieniu na czas od 2 godzin do 3 dni. *3.1 Szybkie wysyłanie wiadomości w ilości większej niż trzy, tych samych lub w zmienionej formie, jest postrzegane jako spam. *3.2 Za spam uważa się również duże lub długie wiadomości, pisanie pojedynczymi literami i nadmierne używanie dużych liter w zdaniach lub pisanie samymi dużymi literami. *3.3 Wyjątek od spamu stanowi zapytanie o zgodę celem wysłania większej ilości tekstu. Co użytkownik może zrobić po uprzednim zezwoleniu członka Administracji znajdującego się na czacie. Poinformowanie i zaprezentowaniu emotikon. Np. celem zobaczenia ich wszystkich, również podlega pod ten punkt. *3.4 Nadużywaniem tz. pisanie w ilości większej niż trzy nastepujące po sobie, jednego bądź kilku żartów, na temat użytkowników, ras, frakcji czy gatunków, będzie potrzegane tak samo jak spam, podlegając tym samymest pod ten sam wymiar kar. 4. Zabronione jest wstawianie i rozpowszechnianie wyraźnej pornografii pod jakąkolwiek postacią na czacie przed 23:00 i po 5:00. *4.1 Wyjątek stanowią zapytania o możliwość opinii większej liczby użytkowników w kwestii obrazów prezentujących domenę Slaanesh i jej wyznawców czy demony. Jeżeli administracja się zgodzi, dany obraz może zostać umieszczony, a użytkownicy mogą go ocienić. **4.1.1 Nagminne zapytania o wstawiane obrazki i nie użycie ich i/lub nie napisanie artykułu o postaci z domeny Slaanesh, będzie traktowane jako prezentowanie wyraźnej pornografii. 5. Zabronione jest wstawianie i rozpowszechnianie obraźliwych treści na tle religijnym, a także propagowanie, upowszechnianie i gloryfikowanie, treści antysemickich, nazistowskich i komunistycznych, co grozi natychmiastową blokadą. *5.1. Karą za cztery ostatnie podmioty, wymienione w powyższym punkcie, jest natychmiastowa blokada od 10 do 30 dni, nie tylko na czacie. W razie poważniejszego złamania tej reguły grozi blokada permamentna również nie tylko na czacie. *5.2 Wstawianie pornografii podlega karze ostrzeżenia w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu. Po 2 ostrzeżeniach Administracja ma możliwość zablokowania użytkownika na czas od 2 godzin do 2 dni. 6. Wulgaryzmy i przekleństwa na czacie są dozwolone. Jednak ich zbyt częste użytkowanie może prowadzić do ostrzeżenia w postaci wyrzucenia z czatu, a po uzyskaniu 2 ostrzeżeń, może grozić czasowym zablokowaniem możliwości użytkowania czatu na okres od 2 godzin do 3 dni. *6.1 Przez nadmierne używanie wulgaryzmów administracja rozumie, nie używanie ich jako przecinków i/lub w co drugim, trzecim napisanym zdaniu w prowadzonej rozmowie. 7. Wszelkie kłótnie i spory należy rozwiązywać w swój własny, niepubliczny sposób. Mianowicie na PW (Prywatna Wiadomość) lub poprzez komunikator taki jak Skype czy Team Speak, ewentualnie rozmową twarzą w twarz. Tak aby osoby trzecie nie musiały czytać wpisów osób kłócących się, często z błahego powodu. *7.1 W razie potrzeby i niemożności dojścia do porozumienia, administracja może zostać poproszona o rozwiązanie konfliktu, jednak najpierw musi zostać z nim zapoznana. *7.2 Jeżeli konflikt rozgrywał się na czacie publicznym, a administracja był tego świadkiem. Może ona rozstrzygnąć spór, lub wyrzucić obie lub jedną stronę z kłócących się, celem uspokojenia dając tym samym ostrzeżenie. Członkowie administracji, po niemożności spogodzenia obu stron i/lub ciągłego ignorowania ostrzeżeń i informacji łamaniu regulaminu, mogą przejść do zablokowanie w graniach od 2 godzin, do 7 dni, obu stron kłócących się. **7.2.1 W razie nagłej, ostrej i zażartej kłótni, w której członek administracji starający się pomóc jest ignorowany, może on od razu przystąpić do zablokowania możliwości użytkowania czatu obu stronom. *7.3 Spory na czacie rozwiązują członkowie administracji, począwszy od najniższego szczebla (Moderator Czatu). Jeżeli na czacie nie ma osoby, która ma zająć się nierozwiązanym sporem, obowiązek ten przejmuje członek administracji o szczeblu wyższym (Moderator, Administrator, Biurokrata). 8. Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik ma możliwość posiadania własnej sygnatury na czacie. Jednak musi spełniać określone normy odnośne rozmiarów i formatu. Może być to jedna z sygnatur z listy sygnatur, bądź użytkownik może wykonać sam. Sygnatury są dodawane poprzez następującą drogę. *8.1 Posiadanie nieodpowiedniej sygnatury może poskutkować upomnieniem pisemnym, a dalsze odwlekanie zmiany sygnatury na poprawną może poskutkować wyrzuceniem z czatu, a nawet czasową blokadą użytkowania czatu od 2 godzin do 1 dnia. 5. Okoliczności łagodzące i obciążające. Obowiązkiem Administracji jest nadawanie kar w ustalonych granicach. Mogą oni zastosować okoliczności łagodzące w celu zmniejszenia kary bądź okoliczności obciążające, zależne od przewinień i różnych czynników. 1. Okolicznością łagodzącą jest nieznajomość regulaminu lub sekcji jeżeli złamanie danego przepisu, dopiero co wprowadzonego, nastąpiło w tym samym dniu. *1.1 Tak samo jest w wypadku powyższym, w punkcie 1. Okoliczności łagodzących i obciążających, dotyczy to nowych użytkowników lecz w ich wypadku nieznajomość obejmuje cały regulamin, niezależnie od zmian lub ich braku, na czas jednego dnia od chwili zarejestrowania. 2. Okolicznością łagodzącą, mogącą zmniejszyć lub całkowicie zakończyć wymiar kary, może być również przyznanie się winnego do czynu, a także uzasadnione i potwierdzone, za pomocą rozmowy na Skype lub Team Speaku, czy innego komunikatora głosowego żałowanie z popełniony czyn. 3. Okolicznością łagodzącą karę może być również fakt, że użytkownik mógł złamać regulamin po raz pierwszy. Przez co zamiast blokady może otrzymać ostrzeżenie lub upomnienie. 4. Okolicznością obciążającą może być ciągłe łamanie tych samych punktów regulaminu pomimo licznych upomnień bądź blokad. Wówczas Administrator może wciąż pod uwagę wcześniejsze przewinienia i zastosować karę wyższą niż jest ona określana w regulaminie. Z blokadą permamentną użytkownika włącznie. 5. Okolicznością obciążającą mogą być skargi i nalegania innych użytkowników na innego użytkownika celem zwiększenia kary, przez co Administracja może zwiększyć długość blokady. Dział to również w odwrotną stronę i może być okolicznością łagodzącą, jeżeli użytkownicy będą chcieli zmniejszenia kary. 6. Stanowisko piastowane przez użytkowanika, niezależnie od tego czy jest to administrator, techik czy szary użytkownik, podlega takim samym ramom. tz. Mogą zostać wzięte pod uwagę okoliczności łagaodzące lub obciążające.